Vampire Knight: Ruski
by TayWolf6
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain from the manga and tv show, Vampire Knight. I do not own any of these characters. Credit goes to the Matsuri Hino


It was 12 in the afternoon, the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Everyone in the Night Class was sound asleep... well... except one. Akatsuki had just woken up. As he sat up, he grunted. As he got up, he would slowly, and quietly walk over to the bedroom door. Walking up to the bedroom door, he opened it and walked out. As he walked out of the bedroom, he closed the door behind him and looked around.

Akatsuki heard something downstairs, and thought 'What in the world?...' He quickly walked down the stairs, and looked around for what had made the noise. He saw that one of the windows were open. Sighing, he walked over to the window and closed it. He heard footsteps come down the stairs, and then they stopped. Small flames of fire appearing in the air around him, he turned around and saw that Ruka was standing at the bottom of the stairs. His burnt-orange eyes softened, and the small flames of fire disappeared. Biting his lip, he ran a hand through his orange hair.

"Ruka... why are you awake?" Akatsuki asked, looking Ruka up, and down. He thought 'God..., even when Ruka is in her short purple nightgown she looks stunning...' Ruka crossed her arms under her chest, "I had a bad dream... so I woke up, and when I tried to go back asleep I heard a noise so I decided to come downstairs to see what made the noise. Now... what's your reason for being awake Akatsuki?" Ruka asked.

"I woke up, and when I walked out of my room I heard a noise... so I came to check it out, and I came down here I saw that one of the windows were open, so I closed it..." Akatsuki said, yawning slightly. "Akatsuki, we should probably go back to sleep..." Ruka said Akatsuki shook his head. "Ruka you should go back to your room, and try to go back to sleep. I would also do that, but I know that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep since I'm now wide awake." Akatsuki said, Ruka nodded, and went upstairs, heading back to her room.

As Akatsuki watched Ruka go back upstairs, he sighed and leaned against the wall. He thought 'She will always just see me as a friend... nothing more...' He looked at stairs, and saw Kaname standing there. "Akatsuki... why are you awake so early," Kaname said in an emotionless tone. Akatsuki clenched his fists slightly, his burnt-orange eyes filling with hate. "This early? It's after 12 in the afternoon! You consider that early?!" Akatsuki said in a rude tone. Seeing that Kaname looked shocked at the way that Akatsuki had just said, Akatsuki thought 'I could take him out right now... but... Ruka loves him... so... I won't try to hurt him... for now...'

"Why do you seem mad? Did I do something to make you mad?" Kaname asked, looking at Akatsuki. "Yes! You did do something to make me mad! You don't realize that Ruka is madly in love with you, but you just ignore her! I'm not saying I want you to return her feelings. But if you ever cause Ruka unhappiness...I won't forgive you." Akatsuki said, walking towards Kaname. Small flames of fire appear in the air around Akatsuki as he walked towards Kaname.

"I've played the good guy ever since I came to this academy, but now... I've run out of patience to be the good guy. I'm not to blame for what's going to happen now." Akatsuki said, as soon as he walked up the to Kaname, he punched him in the nose. Kaname stumbled backward and looked at Akatsuki. The windows shattered, causing some of the night class students to wake up.

Ruka quickly got out of her bed and quickly rushed out if her room, heading downstairs. Running over to the railing, she saw Akatsuki and Kaname. Rima, Hanabusa, Senri, and Takuma stood on the stairs, looking at Akatsuki and Kaname in shock.

Akatsuki looked at Kaname, who was just standing there. "Is the great powerful pureblood not going to fight back?" Akatsuki said, chuckling softly. Kaname punched Akatsuki in the throat. Akatsuki fell onto the ground, trying to breathe. Ruka's eyes widened as she heard Rima, Hanabusa, Senri, and Takuma gasp. "Akatsuki!" Ruka said as she quickly rushed down the stairs, walking over to Akatsuki was. She kneeled down next to Akatsuki. "Kaname... that is not how you would usually handle a situation like this!" Ruka said as she stood up straight, and looked at Kaname.

Akatsuki slowly started to get up. "That was a low move Kaname..." Akatsuki said, standing up straight. He could tell that Kaname was ignoring Ruka... like he always did. "You know what... I'm leaving this academy. I'm done doing whatever you ask Kaname." Akatsuki said as he went upstairs. "Akatsuki..." Ruka said, sighing. She looked at Kaname "You can't let Akatsuki leave, Kaname." Ruka said.

"It's his choice Ruka... besides... I think it would be best if he left... it would help the keep the peace in the night class." Kaname said. "You don't really mean that. Do you? " Ruka asked, looking into Kaname's eyes. Kaname nodded and crossed her arms. Ruka sighed and went upstairs. If Kaname wasn't going to stop Akatsuki from leaving, then she would. There was no way that she was going to let him leave. She walked into Akatsuki's room and saw that he had a suitcase on his bed. "Akatsuki..." Ruka said, Akatsuki stopped grabbing clothes from his closet, and looked at Ruka. "What?" Akatsuki asked in an aggravated tone.

"Are you really going to leave the academy?" Ruka asked, Akatsuki nodded, and walked over to his bed, setting the clothes that were in his hands on his bed. "And before you try, there is nothing that you could do to keep me from leaving the academy," Akatsuki said as he folded the clothes that he had set on his bed. Ruka sighed and looked down.

Akatsuki finished folding the clothes that he had on his bed and put them in his suitcase. Hearing Ruka sigh, he looked at her. "Look... I'm sorry, but I'm tired of doing whatever Kaname asks me to do." Akatsuki said as he walked over to his closet, and grabbed the remaining clothes. He walked back over to his bed. "But Akatsuki... if you leave, that means we won't be able to see each other every day anymore..." Ruka said.

Akatsuki paused, then shook his head. "Don't worry Ruka... you'll see me every once in a while... but you won't see me here," Akatsuki said, folding the clothes that he had in his hands, and setting them into the suitcase. He zipped up the suitcase, and pulled it off of the bed, setting it onto the floor.

Ruka walked over to Akatsuki. "Please don't leave the academy. I'd miss you." Ruka said, looking into Akatsuki's burnt-orange eyes. "Like I said, you can't do anything to stop me from leaving the academy, and I know you would miss me, but you have Kaname to keep you company," Akatsuki said, grabbing his suitcase. Ruka sighed, watching Akatsuki walk out of the room with his suitcase.

Akatsuki walked down the stairs with his suitcase. He looked at the rest of the night class, then looked at Kaname. "Like I said earlier, I'm not saying I want you to return her feelings. But if you ever cause Ruka unhappiness...I won't forgive you."

Kaname crossed his arms, watching Akatsuki walk out of the dorm. Ruka rushed out of the room and rushed down the stairs. Ruka saw the dorm doors closing, and she sighed. Akatsuki started to walk away from the moon dorm. He knew that Ruka was heartbroken that he was leaving, and he hated it.

Akatsuki walked away from Cross Academy, heading towards the town. He hoped that no one was following him. He thought 'God... why is this harder than I thought it would be... wait... I know why it's harder than I thought. It's because of how I left Ruka... she was so heartbroken.. but, I was tired of doing whatever Kaname asked me to...' He looked around, walking past some shops. Some of the towns' people looked at him as he walked past.

Akatsuki walked into an ally, and leaned against a wall, placing a hand on his face. He sighed, wondering where he was going to live now. Did he mess up? Yep, he messed up big time, but he would never admit it to anyone.

 _ **Kaname crossed his arms, watching Akatsuki walk out of the dorm. Ruka rushed out of the room and rushed down the stairs. Ruka saw the dorm doors closing, and she sighed. Akatsuki started to walk away from the moon dorm. He knew that Ruka was heartbroken that he was leaving, and he hated it.**_

Akatsuki walked away from Cross Academy, heading towards the town. He hoped that no one was following him. He thought 'God... why is this harder than I thought it would be... wait... I know why it's harder than I thought. It's because of how I left Ruka... she was so heartbroken.. but, I was tired of doing whatever Kaname asked me to...' He looked around, walking past some shops. Some of the towns' people looked at him as he walked past.

Akatsuki walked into an alley, and leaned against a wall, placing a hand on his face. He sighed, wondering where he was going to live now. Did he mess up? Yep, he messed up big time, but he would never admit it to anyone.

Ruka ran upstairs, heading towards her room. She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her, walking over to her closet. Pulling out one of her uniforms, she put it on. She grabbed her shoes and put them on as she walked towards her bedroom door. She opened her bedroom door and walked out. She walked down the hallway, then turned right, and walked down the stairs. "Where are you going Ruka?" Kaname asked, watching Ruka walking towards the dorm doors.

Ruka glanced at Kaname as she walked up to the dorm doors. "I'm going to go get Akatsuki," Ruka said, opening one of the dorm doors, and walking out. Closing the door behind her, she looked around, wondering where Akatsuki might have gone.

Many places of where Akatsuki could be was running through her head, suddenly her mind stopped on one. The town! Quickly walking away from Cross Academy, Ruka hoped that she would be able to bring Akatsuki back. Ruka ran into town and looked around for Akatsuki.

Akatsuki walked out of the alley and looked around. His burnt-orange eyes scanning the area. He walked towards a hotel, wondering how much a room would cost. He walked up to the hotel, and opened the door, walking in. The door closed behind him. Walking up to the front desk, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the lady that was sitting at the desk. "One room please," Akatsuki said, opening his wallet.

"How many nights?" The lady asked. "Ummm... six nights," Akatsuki said, waiting for the lady to tell him the price. "$150 dollars and 50 cents is the total cost." The lady said. Akatsuki's eyes widened. "$150 dollars, and 5o cents! That's outrageous! Are you sure that you got the price right?" Akatsuki asked, hoping that the lady did get the price wrong. "I got the price right young man. Now $150 dollars, and 5o cents please." The lady said. Akatsuki sighed, and pulled out $150 dollars, and handed it to the lady. Then pulled out 5 dimes, and also handed it to the lady.

The lady handed him the room key, and he started to walk towards the stairwell. Ruka's sweet beautiful voice filled his thoughts as he walked up the stairs. He tried to get Ruka off of his mind, but it wasn't working. He could not get Ruka off of his mind. He reached the top of the stairwell and walked down a hallway. He walked up to room #459 and unlocked the door. Opening the door, he walked in and looked around. The walls were painted orange, and the floor was mad out of wood. He smiled slightly and closed the door. It was perfect... but... it was missing one thing... Ruka.

Ruka sighed as she walked through the town, looking for Akatsuki. She knew that it was getting late, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to back to the moon dormitory without Akatsuki. As the sun went down, she started to get worried, wondering if she would even be able to find Akatsuki. Sighing, she walked over to a bench and sat down. She put her face in her hands and thought 'Akatsuki... where are you...' Her coffee bean brown eyes sparkled slightly as she looked around, hoping that Akatsuki was near by.

(I will write more tomorrow. I hope you all like what I have so far. )


End file.
